Roger Russo
Roger Russo (ロジャー・ルッソ Rojā Russo) is one of the main antagonists of Pretty Cure Nightmare Fantasy. He is the leader of the Destiny Batallion, also known as the Dreamscape Escape Team. Bio Personality A cruel guy that just wants to see the world burn. It is later revealed to be a total mask, as he is telling Emma, Mio, Jade, and Cynthia that they have to save the world. It's their destiny, as he puts it. Relationships * Jade Yukimura - Unlike the other Cures, Roger is very passive aggressive about Jade. In order for his plan to work, Jade doesn't like him due to his lack of an origin at the time, but once he got to know Roger, he started to like him more. * Claudine & Amber Amaya - The first people Roger got to see before trying to assassinate Jade. History I can't explain it all by myself, because I thought of this really cool quote in my head, so yeah. Roger: "You see, I was born circa 2039 by a mad scientist. He got this thing all planned out. I would kill you, age 27, tell the people that I am revived as you and that they have to obey my father, then tell them a month later that I'm retiring and my father is taking my place. But I didn't. I didn't kill you, because you were taking a kinder route to all of this. Even to someone who is literally only meant to kill you. I guess that happens when you share genes with someone 99.9%. You wanna see yourself turn out good, even when that person is not you. However, it turns out that my father, that I forgot his name, he didn't want to save the world, he wanted to take over the world. He wanted to tell people that he is out to protect them but he would put more people in danger every time just so the world can live in fear of him and the world itself. And now you know why I caused mass panic at the plaza, now you know why I'm here now rather than never, now you know why I'm the bad guy. I just want to get the message out there that the world is going to end soon and that everyone has to fix it because if not, the world in 12 years will be like a WWIII." He has caused a time loop by trying to make what is essentially a clone army of himself and the clones made an indefinite change to the future so they decided to stay in the present forever to not break time. In the end, Roger meets Mikami Mikoto, a shop owner from the present, and falls in love. It was never explained if he uncovers a loophole or breaks time itself. Trivia * Roger is primarily based on Agent Smith from The Matrix, but he is more similar to Ben Reilly from the'' Spider-Man'' comics. * Apparently, in both the canon and real life, the name "Roger" came from Roger Baugh, and the surname "Russo", came from Alex Russo. The surname was also given to Roger to show Jade's Hispanic origin. ** This was based on how Ben Reilly came from Uncle Ben's first name and Aunt May's maiden name. * I don't know for sure, but the name "Elon Speigner" sounds so familiar to "Egon Spengler"... HMMMMM... * Also, the reference image for Roger is also the image to my Instagram account, which I can't mention here due to blatant advertising. * It is possible that he is also a dark Cure Clarity, ultimately making him Jade's older and wiser equal. * The name "Roger Shirley" was originally going to be given to Chloe Shiroi, before I changed her gender from male to female. The name was then going to be given to 101 before I realized that's dumb to name a virus that name. I ultimately gave the first name to this character. It is possible that "Shirley" is never coming back to the name of a human in my world again, and it would ultimately be given to a car. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Mistyemberandbea Category:Pretty Cure Nightmare Fantasy